In the prior art automatic tool-exchanging device, the inside of the pneumatic cylinder is usually installed with a spring, which is used for preventing the device from disengagement in case of the pneumatic force being cut off because that the sudden disengagement might cause a danger; however, the spring might become useless in case of a metal fatigue taking place. The spring requires periodical inspection and maintenance, which are deemed inconvenient to a user.